The Tribunal
by JohnLockHilson32
Summary: A year after the series finale, House and Wilson were back in Princeton. They needed to get their life back in order. First thing is first, House needed to face a tribunal to get his name, and Medical License back. The Tribunal is fictional. This fanfiction is inspired by Harpomarx's Inquiry. H/W SLASH relationship established.
1. Prologue

House and Wilson were spending a couple of days in the East Coast. They needed to talk to a lawyer about their predicament, Wilson had contacted Stacy, Someone they trusted. Because Wilson was alive, while House was legally dead.

They had a good year, Wilson didn't get worse, they had to check after seven months. The cancer wasn't cancer, after all, the biopsy was a false positive. They had found a surgeon that didn't know House to excise the growth. They were elated. But they had a problem: House's legal situation.

They had been road tripping, cross country. Greg was so fun to be around. They went to the museum of natural history and camped at the grand canyon. They went to see a Dodgers game. They watch a show in Chicago and Broadway. They went to a monster truck rally and, watched a lot of concerts. He and House had lots of sex.

For Wilson, it had been necessary to sort out his best friend's legal situation. House gave up so much for him when they thought that he was dying. Now, it was time to pay him back.

As he sat at Stacy's office reading a magazine, His mind wandered to his best friend, his partner. Thinking of Greg as his partner still made him blush, a year later. They had been together since they left Princeton. They both wanted to get married, they were in love. However, House was legally dead.

The secretary called him, "Dr. Wilson, Mrs. Warner is waiting for you."

He went inside to the inner office. "James?" Stacy said, upon seeing him. She was surprised and elated. She was crying, though. "I hope Greg was here." She hugged him.

Wilson hugged her back. "Um…" Unable to hold back his emotion, they cried for a couple of minutes. When they were a part Wilson sighed, He didn't know how she would react to the news.

"Stacy, I have some news to tell you," Wilson said slowly, sitting down. Hesitating, he said. "House is alive.."

Stacy looked at him, "James, What on earth are you talking about?" She said, shocked.

"He survived the fire, Stacy. I need to start from the beginning, He and Lisa Cuddy got together maybe three years ago."

Stacy had to comment with that. "Which I mean it didn't last, because he can't be controlled. Lisa needed to feel in control."

"Right," Said Wilson. "I mean, Greg tried hard to please her. But in the end, his efforts wasn't enough."

"He must have loved her," Stacy said, as Wilson cringed.

"No," He replied. "He doesn't love her. He'd never loved her."

"I mean, James…" She stopped when she saw Wilson's facial expression. He blushed. "You and him. I should be surprised, you know, but I'm not."

Wilson smirked. "Anyway, She and House had gone out for almost a year, He had compromised everything for her, Stacy."

Suddenly the secretary entered. "There's a man here, looking for Dr. Wilson, tall, walks with a cane."

Stacy and Wilson were both shocked. "Greg," they both said in unison.

Wilson was the first one to regain his composure. "What the heck are you doing here, you shouldn't have driven."

"You know, Jimmy, I didn't need my grandpa on my nose about my business. " He turned to Stacy. "Oh, Hi, Stacy!"

"Greg, you're really alive," Stacy told House. "I thought James here was just busting my chops. Can I give you a hug?"

House rolled his eyes, but gave her a hug, anyway.

"It's really nice to see you again." She turned to Wilson. "James, I mean," Stacy said. "What can I do for you two?"

"Umm… I need you to get his name back." Wilson explained slowly. " Can you do that?"

Stacy thought for a long while first, she asked, " I need to know the full detail on, what happened with Cuddy?"

"Where am I?" Wilson thought for a bit. "Ah, They had a lot of sex."

House interrupted him. "We broke up, End of story."

"Greg, let James talked, Okay."

House frowned but stopped talking. Wilson continued. "He umm… exploded spectacularly, he jumped off a balcony."

Stacy saw as Greg's hand squeezed James' shoulder. "Then… He was taking this experimental drug for the leg. That drug wasn't introduced in humans, he had tumors on his leg. He was calling me, and I didn't answer, I was asleep. Cuddy brought him to the hospital." Wilson felt guilty that he didn't answer House's phone call. Just like not answering the phone call from Daniel, all those years ago.

House knew what to say. "Its not your fault, Jimmy, not your fault at all."

Stacy looked at her friends and wondered if this is a hallucination. House caught her eye, He can still read her like a book. "We're real."

Stacy blinked. "And then what happened, James?" She prompted.

"I drove my car into her dining room," House said, shocking Stacy in the process.

"You did what, Greg?"

House sighed, he hadn't talked to Wilson about what happened earlier that day. "She had been confronting me, I was telling her I was fine all day. She finally cornered me, I told her I was hurt. Also, I asked Cuddy earlier that day if she was seeing anyone. She lied to me, she said she wasn't." House took a deep breath.

"I was bringing her a brush that she left at my place. God, this is hard." House said, a tear trickled down his eye. Wilson squeezed hid shoulder. "I saw her with another guy, her date, and I just snapped."

"What?" Stacy was shocked. "Greg, What did you do you?"

He looked at the ground and at Wilson's. "I was in the car, I let him down, first. I'd time it so that people aren't on my way, I ran my car in her house."

Stacy looked troubled, closed her eyes. "You went to jail, and violated your parole, you killed yourself in the fire, you thought James was dying." God, Greg…" She trailed off.

"Can you help us?" Wilson asked, looking at her, pleadingly.

"Yeah, I think I can," Stacy said, she directed herself to House. "There is a Tribunal by the DOJ, it's very controversial. Because many people say, it's a free pass for white-collar workers, who did something wrong to get out of jail."

"Okay, call me." Said Wilson. They both stood up and shook Stacy's hand.

"I will, about The Tribunal, Nice to meet you two, boys."

End of Prologue


	2. Blythe House

It was a chilly September morning in Princeton, New Jersey. An oak door stood between the person who was being questioned and the panel to whom they needed to answer some tough, unadulterated questions.

The room was big, a round table sat in the middle. They were four chairs. three chairs form a semi-circle around the table. While the last one stood facing the panel.

Two men and a woman sat, papers were scuttled around the table. A recorder sat at the top of the table, facing its interviewee.

Through the other side of the door, there was an elderly woman with greying short hair and striking intelligent eyes. She was holding a quad cane on her right hand for balance.

As soon as she entered, and was situated, The chairperson asked. "State your name for the record?"

"I am Blythe House-Bell"

"What is your relationship with Dr. Gregory House?"

"I am his mother."

"How is your relationship with your son?"

"It's… complicated."

God, Blythe thought, It's the understatement of the century. Greg was such a smart little boy. Having a genius for a son was a blessing and a curse, all at the same time.

"How so?"

"Greg was such a smart kid, He was easily bored though. it was really hard to keep up with him at times. You want him to explore the world, but at the same time you were worried about his safety."

"i understand, What did you do to facilitate his learning?"

Blythe smiled at the memory. "We were lucky, my husband John was a marine pilot, so we'd joined him, everywhere, to Egypt, and England, Japan, and Germany, to name a few. Greg loved it, sure he was sad to be moving elsewhere, while leaving his newfound friends behind, but once he was settled in our new home: We would treat it as an adventure. We'd go everywhere a train could take us. "

"We always have a piano at home, I thought him how to play. He was a wonderful musician. At the third grade, he was better than me."

"What was your husband's reaction when you thought Greg Piano?"

"He said, he would be a fag. But I defy his wishes." Blythe smiled, she was proud of herself.

"Mrs. House, Can you tell me about his relationship with his father?"

"Greg and John didn't get along for various reasons. One main reason was Greg was so smart. I think that that in a small way, John was jealous."

"He was jealous of a young boy! What did he do to your son?" The only woman in the three-member panel asked.

Blythe wanted to die at this point. She had failed to protect her son, against a man who treated him like hell, who basically took her son's innocence.

"This is confidential, right?"

"Yes," The chairman answered.

Blythe took a deep breath. "I saw John once, dragging Greg to our back yard in the middle of the winter, with a sleeping bag tuck in his arm. Then there was this one time, he dragged him to a bathtub full of ice."

The three panelists were shocked, they looked at one another. John House wasn't just your average, disciplinarian marine father. He was a sadist.

"You knew, and you let it happened to your son?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

The chairperson changed subjects for a bit. "I understand, Missis House, that your son did a DNA test on his father. What was your reaction when he told you?"

"Yes, he did, My first reaction was; my secret is out. Then I felt guilty. Guilty for not doing right by Greg, when he was growing up."

"Misses House, What happened in January of 1973?"

Blythe looked pain, and much older than her seventy-two years. "Greg and John had an altercation."

"Is it a physical altercation?"

"No, it's a shouting match, the neighbors called the cops."

"What were they shouting about?"

Blythe looked as though, she was going to be sick. " Greg was getting bigger, and he shouted at the top of his lungs, I am not your son. I guessed it worked, John hadn't hurt Greg physically from then on."

The next query was about the recent past."The last time John and Greg saw each other was when?"

"October 2006, We visited him here in New Jersey." It was very awkward. This was the first visit that she as though his son were strangers.

"I remembered him telling us, that he got a new motorbike. John kept annoying him about the bike. He said at some point. How lucky Greg was."

The chairperson asked, "What did Greg say?"

Blythe shooked her head, "Nothing… he even didn't retaliate."

"How often do you talked before John died?"

"We'd talked during holiday's, I have an Email, while John hasn't adopted." She seemed proud of herself.

"You'd Emailed him about his father's cancer diagnosis?"

"Yes… every time, John was getting worse, and I want a second opinion. He didn't answer my emails."

"Were you aware that your son was in a bus crash?"

"No, I wasn't aware of it."

The chairperson changed the subject once more. "When John died, You called James Wilson, is that correct?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"What did you say to him?"

Blythe remembered the phone call to Jimmy, and how Jimmy told are about Amber. She remembered ordering Wilson, and James didn't badge an eyelid "I called Jimmy Wilson, and told him to get Greg in Lexington at all cost."

The panel members looked shocked. "Were you aware that they kidnaped your son?

"No, they did?" Blythe was shocked and closed her eyes.

"Knowing your son was abused by his father, why did orchestrated a kidnapping?"

"I just want my son there, and I know that he wouldn't like to be there. Is that wrong?"

"Not at all," the only woman in the panel said, "The method was wrong, you should have called him, not Dr. Wilson."

"We've one more questions for you, Mrs. House," The chairperson asked. " Were you aware of what happened between Lisa Cuddy and your son?"

"No."

"Anything you want to say regarding your son?"

"Yes,

"Go ahead…"

"I love him, and Greg loves me." Feeling raw, unable to speak, she left the room crying.

"Let's take a fifteen-minute break."

End of Chapter 1

_**I can't believe that that Blythe didn't know about the abuse. **_


	3. REmy 'Thirteen' Hadley

**AN: Guys, please be reminded that this is a slash fiction.**

Fifteen minutes later, the members of the panel entered the hall. They all sat back down at their respected chairs.

On the other end of the door was a young, beautiful brunet, with grey-blue eyes. She walked slowly, jerkily to the table were in the three-member panel sat.

As soon as she was seated, they asked her for a name.

"Remy Hadley," Thirteen said, clenching her fist so that it would not tremble. The Huntington's was acting up today. It was one of those days, made worse by appearing in this tribunal.

"Are you one of Dr. House's fellows?"

"Yes, I was, from 2007, until shortly after his stint in prison, when he had let me go. "

"Dr. House let you go?" The chairperson asked, confused.

"Yes, I want to clarify, He didn't fire me, he let me go, he knows that I have better things to do, like be with my now wife."

She was pretty upset when House fired her. She had two years to reflect on House's decision. And what she reflected shocked her. House cared, about her happiness. "I can work with people who had nowhere else to go." He'd said.

"How would you describe Dr. House as a doctor, Dr. Hadley?"

Thirteen reflected on House, the diagnostician. House was abrasive and rude, he was also the best doctor in the state. He saved lives. "He was simply the best doctor I'd ever worked with. Many people think of House as an uncaring bastard, but he isn't. I think he cared too much."

She remembered House's heart-stopping, during his live demo on the bus, the events afterward, the desperate pushed to save Amber. She also knew back then that House couldn't refuse Wilson anything. He'd compromise his health and brain, to save a rival. Just because Wilson had asked him.

"We heard that Dr. House can't stand being around his patients, Is this correct?"

"Yes."

"Then we need to know, why do you think that was?"

"I think that House cared too much, he didn't want to see patients because he can't beared seeing them dead if he hadn't solved the case."

"Dr. House was described by many people, including his partner, Dr. James Wilson as a 'misanthropic asshole,' do you agree?"

Thirteen had to laugh at that. "Yes, he is an asshole, he likes playing practical jokes on people, shit on them, but Wilson describing him as an asshole is unacceptable. He should've known better."

"Why do you think that, Dr. Hadley?"

She remembered the time in the more recent past, when House and Wilson stepped in her apartment door in New York, both alive, unannounced. She was alone, she thought that the Huntington's had progressed fast, and she was hallucinating. But House caught her eye. And told her, "We're real. You up for a threesome?"

"First and foremost, When Amber, 'Dr. Volakis' Wilson's then-girlfriend was dying, Wilson asked House to do a Deep Brain Stimulation. He agreed, but Amber still died. Wilson didn't even visit House in the hospital afterward, and when Wilson came back to work, House was elated. He thought he would get his best friend back. He was wrong, I heard what Wilson said, and how House cried in Wilson's office."

"Care to tell us what was said between them?"

"No," because it was ugly, she didn't want Wilson feeling guilty about the whole Amber situation more than he was now. "Anyway, House sacrificed more for that man than he ever did for anyone else."

The chairperson changed the subject. "Before they got together, were Dr. House and Dr. Cuddy a good match?"

Thirteen looked back through three years of employment. House and Cuddy weren't a good match. Cuddy was a controlling bitch, she wasn't even a good boss to House. House needed no supervision. Through two years of she would go into the conference room, and would shout at him, and leave.

"Dr. Cuddy would micromanage House's patients, even if she is the lesser Doctor than House is. I bet she was like that with him while they were together.

"When Cuddy had her baby, Rachel, she'd asked Doctor Alison Cameron to sub for her. I don't know why she didn't ask Wilson. Wilson can say no to House In a heartbeat. He is the best department head in the hospital in terms of administration. Anyway, Cameron resigned after a couple of days.

Cuddy wasn't happy about it, and she decided to pull the worlds stupidest pranks on House."

"Like what, Dr. Hadley?"

"She'd put out of order signs in the elevators entryway, making him walked up four floors up. And also she'd put a tripwire in his office door."

"Wait, Dr. House is disabled, right?" The lady on right asked, outraged.

"She did it because she was upset at House what she perceived as what he did. Which was to interfere with her life. Truth be told, she likes being around House. There were like kids; House is the boy, Cuddy is the girl. House shows Cuddy a bug, Cuddy reacts. That's how they work."

the chairman Change of subject, again. "Dr. Wilson told us that he paid you guys, to do something with Dr. House?"

This was hard to answer, because of her role in the whole debacle with Wilson's first ex-wife. If she hadn't advised Wilson to contact Sam, House and Cuddy wouldn't start dating. With a great deal of guilt, she answered. "Yes, he contacted me."

"Did you have fun with him?"

"Yes," She smiled, looking at them. "House was so much fun to be around. He was childish, we went to a lesbian bar. That's when I first noticed that he was in love with Wilson."

"How so?"

"As I said earlier House was so much indented to Wilson, he how he missed Wilson, during our time at the bar. They visited us in New York, It was really good that Wilson had now processed his feelings for House. It's good to see them happy."

"This is the final question, Dr. Hadley, Would you consider Gregory House a friend?"

Thirteen didn't even hesitate. "He is a good friend." She stood up and left.

"This tribunal would be resume tomorrow at 9:00."

End of Chapter 2


	4. Dylan Crandall

_AN. Okay, Guys, this is slightly AU. Because this is a slash fic. The abuse, yes that was canon, but his relationship with Dylan Crandall was an elaborate story from my head-canon for House's possible bisexuality. _

**Chapter 3- Dylan Crandall**

The next morning the panel was bright and early, they entered the room at nine sharp. They reviewed all the notes from the day before.

A man was standing close outside the door. The chairman beckon for the man to enter. As the man sat down opposite from them, the chairman asked, "State your name for the record?"

"Dylan Crandall."

"Can you state your occupation?"

I am a musician, journalist, and biographer," Said Crandall, holding a picture of him and House.

"What is your relationship with Dr. House?"

"First off let's remove the doctor, let's call him Greg or G-Man."

"Greg it is."

"I am his roommate in college, and we did some…umm… experimenting, He is a good lay. At that point I have a girlfriend when she figured, out we were sleeping together, she dumped me so we became closer. We were in a band, together." Crandall said, wistfully.

The only lady in the panel asked, "What is your first impression of Greg?"

Dylan thought for a couple of moments, He and Greg were both college freshmen. And at Hopkin's freshmen boarded together. They hit it instantly.

"He was abrasive, obnoxious, and really smart, a genius. a wonderful pianist. He is the kind of student who didn't need to study to ace the exam."

"Did you two have a class together?"

"Yes, we did ethics together, he finished the whole book in one sitting. He hadn't read since then, and still got an A in the finals."

Dylan remembered the shit-eating grin pasted on House's face, that morning when they got the results of the test. He got a B+, but he had studied hard.

"Did he exhibit some— self distractive behavior?"

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked, not liking the question.

"I mean like cutting or binge drinking?"

"No— Greg— But— wait, I remembered, he going to the campus therapy center. When I asked him afterward he would shrug and told me a lie. "

"Did his parents visit him at university?"

Dylan at that point was in a dorm room in Baltimore, and not in Princeton. He was just reminded by House's face when he got a phone call home. He would become extremely agitated.

"No, but they would call him actually, and he would just ignore them. He would get agitated a lot, after the call."

"You ever asked him why'd he ignore them?" The woman asked.

"I mean yeah, I would ask him, but Greg would just give me a shrug. I knew that there was something wrong with his relationship with his father."

"How did you knew that?"

"At night, he would sleep almost with one eye open. The nightmares," Crandall paused, and continued, "Greg would moan. I would whisper in his ear, and he would stop. His father did something, he would avoid his parents like the plague."

"Did you saw evidence of his father's abuse?"

Crandall flinched, "Yes, His left shoulder was unstable, people might say that it was because of a sports injury, but I knew better, I can see his slight flinch, whenever I touch his shoulder abruptly. It didn't take a genius, just some common sense to see that Greg wasn't flinching in pain."

The members of the panel turned their eyes to one another in a silent conversation.

"How long did the relationship last, Mr. Crandall?" The chairperson asked.

"All the four years of college, but we' weren't exclusive. I might add that Greg was a one partner person even back, then He had valued monogamy more, than any person I know in the seventies."

"Who broke it off?"

Dylan cringed, remembering all those years ago. He and Greg were young lovers. But a terrible disease was raging in the gay community in the 1980s. Greg was worried. He was studying medicine, and the NIH was saying that it was gay cancer, so he was scared. They could both switch back to women. Greg did switch, he can't, he weathered the storm.

"He broke it off. Greg was afraid of catching AIDS. He was probably right."

"I thought he was exclusive?"

"Umm… it's me."

"When your daughter was sick, Leona, Dr. House treated her, is that correct?"

"Yes that was correct," Crandall said, He remembered House's reaction at the hospital upon him in there. Greg looked at him, it took a while for him to remember when he did he seem shocked to see him.

"May we asked what was wrong with her?"

"First and for most, she isn't my biological daughter, Greg was right, bout the facts as always, but wrong about the motives. because she genuinely didn't know that I am not his father. She really thought I was his father. She wasn't scamming me for money. Anyway, she had hemochromatosis, as well as a fungal infection."

"We understood, that Dr. House tried unsuccessfully to have a paternity test done?"

"Actually, hadn't he? He told Leona, he did. "No, I can't even remember, it was so long ago." Then it hit Crandall like a ton of bricks, House had done the test, but Greg didn't let me know, to make him happy Because ignorance is bliss.

"What were you thinking about, Mr. Crandall?" The woman asked.

"Greg did a paternity test, but he hadn't told me the truth."

"After Leona was diagnosed, did you guys hang out?"

"Yes," He remembered House paying him a visit in his New York City apartment. He was invited to a poker game, every time he was in town. "We visit each other's homes, played games together. "

"Did you heard the news that he drove his car in the ex's dining room ?"

"Yes, he just snapped, Greg would never do that. He was an angry teenager, now that I thought about it."

"Mister Crandall, this is the final question, Do you think Gregory House was a good person?"

"Yes, I think at the end of the day, he was a tormented, but good person."

"Let's all take a 15-minute break."

End Of Chapter 3


	5. Eric Foreman

_**A.N: Sorry for the delay, guys. Also, I am not doing every fellow. just Cameron and Chase after Foreman.**_

Chapter 4 - Eric Foreman

After the break, the three-member panel was at it again. This time, their newest interviewee was a black man. He was dress semi-formally wearing a grey suit, with a black shirt. Like every person who sat in the hot seat, they asked the man for his name.

"Dr. Eric Foreman," Foreman said, sitting down.

"Your one of Dr. House's fellows, is that correct?"

"Yes, I was, from 2004 until shortly after his arrest."

"What is your position currently?"

"I am the chief of administration and the dean of medicine at Princeton Plainsboro teaching hospital."

"How did you get the position, because it seems odd that a fellow would rise to the ranks, Dr. Foreman, so fast, what were you doing the whole time while Dr. House was gone?" The only female in the panel asked.

Foreman cringed, he hadn't expected a question like this, from this panel, so early. "I was heading his department with Dr. Taub." He answered hastily. Foreman beat Hourani by one vote.

"How was the success rate of the department during your tenure?"

"About 70 percent…"

"Dr. Foreman, you know, it was kinda low."

"I know, I couldn't match Dr. House's success rate. He was a genius, but a very troubled man." He grudgingly admitted, looking at the floor.

"According to our initial interview with Dr. James Wilson, he orchestrated a detox for Dr. House, with your predecessor Dr. Cuddy, in the meeds of a case, Can you elaborate on that, Dr. Foreman?

"Sure," Foreman said. "I am not privy to Doctors Wilson and Cuddy's plan back then." It was a half-lie, though, he was well aware of the motives; to get House out of trouble. All though later, he and Taub had a similar plan, his plan wasn't to control House, but to make him do his job.

"I understand, Dr. Foreman, What happened during that case?"

"House came to the office, proud of the deal he had made with Dr. Cuddy. Then not very long, House was experiencing detox symptoms, he'd smashed his hand with a paperweight. God, it was terrifying. But the awful thing was House almost killed the patient."

"As far as you were concern, did the patient sue the hospital?"

"Yes, for two million dollars."

"But according to the records, Dr. Foreman, Keith Foster's family didn't file a formal complaint, stating that at the end of the day, Dr. House saved Keith's life." The lady informed him.

That was surprising, but then in his tenure as House's boss, there were family members who said that they would sue Dr. House, but in the end, didn't. He found out why, from Wilson, that he was protecting House all along.

"You claimed that you grew up with addicts, so Dr. Foreman, in your opinion, do you think Dr. House is an addict?"

Dammit! this was such a loaded question, Foreman thought, scrunching his brow. Sure House seems addicted to the pills from the outside, but on the other hand, he has a nasty scar, and half a thigh muscle removed.

Foreman answered carefully, he didn't want to be in a way of House and addiction. "No, I think Dr. House is not an addict, he… he is dependent on the Vicodin." Oh, shit, Eric, you shot yourself in the foot, he thought.

"In 2009, Dr. Lawrence Kuttner committed suicide, is that correct?"

Foreman flinched. "Yes," he still felt guilty when thought about Kuttner's suicide. They all felt, that they could have stopped. him.

"Shortly after that, your boss was sent to a psychiatric hospital, is this correct?"

"Yes, House had outdone himself with his Vicodin use…"

Foreman was cut off by the chairperson. "I thought you said earlier that Dr. House wasn't an addict. Anyway, Dr. House wasn't at Mayfield for Vicodin addiction, he was clinically depressed. Our question was, what did you notice about Dr. House's during this time?"

The thought that crossed Foreman's mind was shock, House had clinical depression, and they didn't know about it. "He wasn't sleeping right, he had called Wilson to a differential which he didn't do. And the day he shouted to the whole hospital, that he had sex with Dr. Cuddy, which didn't happen. Cuddy was furious."

"Why do you think you were made his supervisor when his license got suspended in 2005? Why not Dr. Cameron?" The chairperson questioned changing the subject, once more.

Foreman was still angry and betrayed about what happened. Cuddy tells him that he would be heading the department, he was elated. But when he finally accepted, she laughed at him.

"Dr. Cuddy put me in-charge because I was the most experienced of the bunch, but I was disappointed she had talked to me in private and told me, I was going to be in charge. When I was ready to accept, she laughed at my face."

"In May 2010, Dr. House and Dr. Cuddy had gotten involved, what was your guy's reaction?"

Foreman looked at the floor. "We were glad that, they gotten had gotten together, but it became apparent that, some things weren't right in paradise." she wanted to control House, there was nothing new there, by the way. But she ramped up her controlling, during this point."

"What did she do to control him?"

"She would bring their personality into their professional life. I want to elaborate on that."

"Go ahead, Dr. Foreman?"

"She would flaunt her sexuality in front of him, more than before. She would also talk about their personal life in front of the four of us. House being the kid that he was just lear back at her, not caring."

"We're almost done, Dr. Foreman, when you bailed Dr. House out of jail, how much did you pay him?"

Foreman blinked. "I gave him first, a minimum wage, but after his ankle monitor was out he was paid as he should."

"One more question, Dr. Foreman, Would you consider, Dr. House as an ethical man?"

"Yes," Foreman hesitated, "He save my career twice."

"Would you elaborate on that, Dr. Foreman?"

"No, but I want to do it now for him, The plumber found why the tickets dislodge inside because the pipe is too small."

With that Foreman left.

"See you tomorrow at 9."

End of Chapter 4


	6. Stacy Warner

**AN: Guys, please be reminded that this a slash fiction.**

Chapter 5- Stacy Warner

The next morning, Stacy was early. She was the one who brought the case to this tribunal on behalf of her friends. When she saw James Wilson appeared at her office, she was really shocked and saddened. When Wilson told her that Greg was alive, she didn't believe him. Just when she saw Greg did she believe James.

She entered the conference room, the chairperson nodded his head. He asked her name and her occupation.

"Stacy Walsh-Warner," Stacy said. "I am an attorney."

"What was your relationship with Dr. Gregory House?"

The status of their relationship still irked her twelve years later. Now, Wilson was telling her, that he and Greg were getting married. The chairperson was looking at her, waiting for an answer. "He is my partner, for over five years."

"What were you thinking, Ms. Warner?"

Out with it, Stacy, she told herself. "It saddens me, that Greg didn't marry me, even after five years."

"Is there problems with your relationship?"

"No, but I think he wasn't committed to me…"

Why do you think, he wasn't committed to you?" The only woman asked, looking at her.

"I don't know," But you do, her mind taunted her. In the beginning, Greg was totally in love with her, but approaching their third anniversary, when she asked him about marriage, he said, he doesn't want to get married. She had twelve years to think, and seeing Greg with James this couple of days was reviling. Greg couldn't love her, as he was so much in love with Wilson.

"How was Dr. House to you?"

"He was amazing, as a lover and a partner except for his lack of commitment to the relationship. Even as I practically beg him for a proposal. He didn't budge."

"Did you ask him why?"

"Ah… I never asked him, no. He told me that he was afraid of commitment. I want to build a family with him. It never happened."

"Lets us backtrack a bit, can you tell us where did you first meet?" The chairperson asked, looking for files.

"It was 1995, Dr. House and I were introduced in a paintball tournament, Doctors vs Lawyers." Stacy thought of that day, she instantly fell for his wit and his electric blue eyes. She couldn't believe it was almost 20 years. "Then we move in."

"That was fast of him," The only woman asked, looking at her face.

"How was he with in the early days?"

"Greg, when he wasn't distracted with his job, we spend a ton of hours, we'd play sports, tennis, and golf."

"You were with him during his accident?"

"Yes, I was with him, he was in a golf tournament with Dr. Wilson," Stacy said remembering those days.

"What happened during the game?"

Stacy remembered the horrible game. She had a sinking feeling about that day even before House was injured. "He just collapsed in agony."

"What happened when you brought him to the hospital?"

"He just told that it was just muscle strain, even if he was a doctor. The doctor rolled his eyes at me. James had to go to a medical conference literally the next day. The next morning was the worst, the whole last night he screams in agony. Then the next morning, he'd come to the Emergency room. They told him he was drug-seeking."

"Wait," the lady asked looking at the file. "Dr. House was in pain, and he was told that he was drug seeking, wow."

"Yes, anyway, I brought him to the hospital, to PPTH that night."

Then chairman asked, "Did he took drugs in those days?"

"No, Greg drink whiskey, and smoke cigarette, pot, but not the hard stuff."

"Continue, Miss Warner."

"Where am I?" After a moment to regroup her thoughts. "Greg was in extreme pain, that evening, Dr. Cuddy admitted him."

"Wait? why was an endocrinologist treating someone with acute pain?" The man who was seated on the chairman asked, musing out loud.

Stacy had to chuckle despite the seriousness of the conversation. "I don't know. Probably she was the only doctor around." She sobered after a moment, though. "Hours had passed, he was diagnosing himself, he had figured it out, but by then necrosis sets in."

The three-panel members gasped. "Wow, just because there had been biased, a man was permanently disabled." The lady voiced out what, what other panel members were thinking.

"Yes, it truly was," Stacy commented.

"According to his medical records, Dr. House requested for his doctors to return the circulation, a bypass, is this correct?"

"Yes, it was."

"I assume it didn't work, what happened?"

"Greg was in a lot of pain, I told him, that it wasn't working, that he needed to get the leg amputated. He didn't budge."

"Why is that?"

Stacy thought for a long while, before answering. "Greg was thought by his father, that it was better to die than to be sub-human."

The three looked at each other. "According to his medical records, Dr. Cuddy had ordered to remove half of his quad muscle?"

"Yes, that was correct." She cringed. "The pain was getting worse, she'd talked to me, and as that I hold his power of attorney. I authorized the surgery."

"What was his reaction, afterward."

"Upon waking up, he had looked at me, with those eyes, and shook his head in disappointment." She had tears in her eye.

"How long did the relationship last after his infarction?"

"Less than a year."

"Were there a lot of arguing?"

"Yes, there was, I mean. Greg hadn't forgiven me, about his surgery."

"Even today?"

"Yes, and I don't blame him either. I caused him the pain. I was the one who okayed his surgery."

"Is anything you want to tell us, Ms. Warner?"

Stacy thought about her parting words to this tribunal. "Dr. Gregory House was an amazing, wonderful, kind man. A human being who just wanted unconditional love. As we decided his faith, we should be reminded that he was hurt by other people, too." She stood up and left.

"Let's take a fifteen-minute break."

End of Chapter 5


	7. Allison Cameron

Chapter 6- Alison Cameron

After the break, their next interviewee was a gorgeous woman, who had sandy blond hair, and aquamarine eyes. She was wearing a professional suit.

"State your name for the record?"

"Dr. Alison Cameron."

"What was your relationship with Dr. Gregory House?"

"I was one of his fellows…." She said, is that really true, Allie… You push your self onto him. "But I have a massive crush on Dr. House."

"When?"

"For three years, 2004-2007."

"What do you see in him, you were young and smart? Why have a crush on Dr. House?" The only woman on the team asked.

She tapped her finger on the table, unable to speak. "I thought I can help him." Change him was the more accurate term.

"How? you know he isn't a piece of furniture." The lady with the tough questions asked.

"I know," Cameron said, tapping her fingers nervously.

"After Mister Vogler took over at PPTH, You asked Dr. House out on a date, according to our initial interview with Dr. Wilson, he warned you to protect Dr. House, can you comment on that, Dr. Cameron?"

"Everybody was warning me that day about him, I am going to get hurt. Wilson; cornered me, and warned me about him. I looked at him incredulously. "

"Why is that, you think he was not capable of getting hurt?"

Cameron cringed, it wasn't what she was thinking. "It was just the team, Dr. Chase and Foreman was warning me about him, then when Wilson came to the conference room and talked to me, it took me by surprise. The next week, we got the full story on his leg."

"We have Stacy Warner this morning, and we talked about what happened with the infarction, but Dr. House is a very private person. How did he tell you?"

" No, he didn't, Dr. Riley, a professor of diagnostics was out, Dr. Cuddy made him lecture a bunch of medical students, in exchange for two hours of clinic duty…"

"Dr. Cameron, Can you honestly tell us, is that a part of Dr. House's job description?"

"Not, that I'm aware of, no!" Cameron said, "Anyway, we watch him give a lecture about a leg injury. Three people, six legs. I was saying to Doctors Chase and Foreman, that the golfer was House, and they didn't believe me."

"Dr. Cameron, what've you learn or realized, about what Dr. Wilson told you?"

Cameron blushed. "I've realized that he was right." She said looking at them.

"On our first interview with Dr. James Wilson, he said, you'd met Dr. House's parents, is this correct?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"You asked him, why did Dr. House hate to see his parents?"

"Yes, that was correct, when I asked him, House deflected. In my opinion, House didn't like seeing his folks, because of the expectation that they held for him… He didn't want to see pity."

"Interesting answer, Dr. Cameron, were you aware that Dr. House was 'kidnap' by Dr. Wilson?"

"When?" Then it hit her. "For him to go to his father's funeral, Wow." Why did Wilson need to kidnap House for him to… "Wait, House was abused."

The abrupt change of subject startled Cameron. "In March of 2006, the team treated Mr. Henry Errington. You guys diagnosed him with Brucellosis. He had a heart transplant, We had talked with him, he is okay. Can you explain what happened?"

Cameron smiled at the memory of the case. "Mr. Errington was brought to the hospital with absent seizures. House diagnosed him fast, it was an open and shut case. However, Errington's condition meant he is going to need a heart. The transplant comity didn't give Errington a heart because of his age. House appealed twice. House was angry with them, he decided to go and get the patient a heart."

"How did he managed to get the patient a new heart?"

"He took looked for a match, House found a woman that could match him. There was a hitch, the woman's husband didn't want to give his wife's heart." Cameron took a deep breath. "The man relented, and gave his wife up for donation."

Cameron saw the panelist glanced over each other, murmuring slightly. Then the panel chair asked, "In May of 2006, Dr. House was shot, is this correct?"

"Yes," Cameron felt her throat tighten at the memory.

"The first case after Dr. House was shot, Richard McNeil, is this correct?"

"Yes."

"Dr. Cameron, tell us about the case?"

"Richard McNeil has lock-in syndrome, one day, he pushed his wheelchair on the family pool. House was intrigued by his case. To make the long story short, One week after being discharged, he visited the clinic, the man can talk, he explained that he has Addison's." Cameron still felt angry on House's behalf years later.

"He explained that Dr. Cuddy cured him. I confronted Cuddy and Wilson, they'd confirm it."

"Did you ask why did they trick him?"

"I mean no, I know the answer, they were trying to teach him humility." Cameron laugh, a mirthless laugh.

"A couple of weeks later, the medical researcher Dr. Ezra Powell was brought to the hospital. Dr. Wilson said, Greg was proud of Cameron with that case, still is. So Dr. Cameron, what did you do to make Dr. House proud?"

"I am not very comfortable discussing the whole thing." She didn't want to recall what happened with Ezra Powell.

"I totally understand, Dr. Cameron."

"Dr. Cameron, a couple of questions, please." The chairperson said when he saw Cameron was getting annoyed.

"Okay."

"According to Dr. Hadley, you took over for Dr. Cuddy, after she got her baby, is this correct?"

"Yes, that was true."

"From your perspective, what went wrong?"

Cameron thought her words carefully, "Hadley was right. I felt like I wasn't assertive enough for the job. I mean, House needs a supervisor, who understands his gifts as well as knowing his limits."

"Is there anything you want to tell us, Dr. Cameron?"

"Uh…" Cameron said. "I can't thank him enough for what he did." With that, Cameron stood up and left.

"See you, tomorrow guys."

End of Chapter 6


	8. Daryl Nolan

Chapter 7- Daryl Nolan

Tomorrow came and went fast. Daryl Nolan sat outside the interview room. He was early, it was 8:30. He was remembering Dr. Gregory House, and reflecting on a year of therapeutic relationship with the man. It wasn't right that he pushed him to be with Lisa Cuddy.

Nolan saw as the panel members enter the interview room. He followed suit. He situated himself on the chair. "Can you tell us your name for the record?"

"Dr. Daryl Nolan," said Nolan looking at the three-member panel.

"What is your relationship with Dr. Gregory House?"

"I am his Doctor at Mayfield Psychiatric. I am what you call a shrink."

"According to his medical file, Dr. Nolan, Dr. House has Clinical depression, is this correct?"

"Yes, that was correct, also PTSD, and he showed some of the hallmarks signs for Attention Deficit Hyper-activity disorder."

"Why do you think he has ADHD?"

Nolan thought for a bit, "People with ADHD suffers inattention, hyperactivity, and impulsivity. House has three main symptoms of the disorder."

"I can see the hyperactivity and impulsivity, but the inattention, I don't buy, because he can focus on his cases." The chairperson commented.

Nolan gave a smile and an inward eye roll. "He doesn't like being bored. Also, he will be hyper-fixated on the task at hand, to the point that he wasn't sleeping and eating for days. I have a session with House once, wherein he was shaking. I thought he was going to pass out on me. When I asked him what happen, he shrugged and told me he had an interesting case. That is how I figured out he had ADHD."

The panel looked at one another. "Do you think that having ADHD contributed to him being abused?"

"Yes," Nolan said looking at them. "It very much did, he also has the oppositional defiant disorder. See, when you were young, you often test the boundaries of people and society. More so if a person has ADHD, if your first authority figure was a man who had tendencies to beat you…"Nolan's voice trailed off.

"Did you talked to Dr. House about being abused?" The only woman asked.

"No, not in the beginning. He needed more coxing into admitting that he was abused. For many survivors, admitting that they were abuse was hard."

"Why is that, Doctor Nolan?"

"Shame, mostly, they were ashamed of what happened." Said Nolan scratching his brow.

"Dr. Nolan, can you talk about the effects on the child as they were growing upr?"

Nolan took a deep breath. "Adults who were abused as children were twelve times more likely to be suicidal than the general population. Children who were abused were three times more likely to develop schizophrenia. And also in the case of Dr. House, depression, PTSD."

"What about his pain management?" The chairperson asked, changing the subject.

"Ah…." Nolan cleared his throat. "I didn't manage his pain well, the pain management doctor Dr. Wilson and I consulted. It didn't go well."

"Why is that?" The lady asked.

"We gave House a lot of drugs, to choose from." Nolan sighed. "House doesn't like being told about his pain, but when he said that he wasn't pained, even if he is, you have no choice. He was really adamant about staying out of narcotics."

"Why didn't he like the narcotics?" The chairman asked; Knowing the answers already.

Nolan remembered House telling him, he didn't want Fentanyl or Methadone. It made him fussy. Vicodin was the only medication that works for him. Also, he made it clear to Nolan that he didn't want to seem addicted.

Nolan answered the question carefully. "Dr. House didn't want to seem addicted, He was trying to change the course of his life. He really thought that his breakdown was caused by his narcotic use."

"Did you explain to Dr. House that Vicodin wasn't the reason for his breakdown?"

"Yes," Hell yes, but he didn't believe me. Nolan thought. "He was, he has an irrational fear about the pain medication."

"Did you do an MRI on him?" The chairman asked moving the conversation along.

"Uh… we did…"

"What did your team at Mayfield find on Dr. House's brain?" The chairman asked.

"He had a lot of damage in his frontal lobe."

"Did you tell Dr. Wilson?"

"Yes, I told him, he was House's proxy, and I want to know what happened, why did he have a skull fracture in the right temporal bone, as well as the DBS in his medical file."

"What was Dr. Wilson's answer?"

Nolan remembered that phone call to Wilson about House. "He was full of remorse when he said, I caused him. He told me about his girlfriend, that his best friend was trying to save. I have a mini session with Wilson."

"According to our initial interview with Dr. James Wilson, You called him about Dr. House when he was being discharged from Mayfield. He said he volunteered to be Dr. House's sponsor, Is this correct?"

"Yes, that was right."

"Did he told you that he would kicking House out of the loft."

"No, I heard it from Dr. House," Nolan remembered at their last session. House saying that Wilson wasn't a consolation prize. "I kept pushing him, to Lisa Cuddy. He said Wilson isn't the consolation prize."

"Were you aware of the beginning of Dr. House and Dr. Cuddy's relationship?"

"Yes, a couple of weeks after our last session, Dr. Wilson rang me. He told me that day after the Trenton Disaster was in Dr. House were involved. He started dating Dr. Cuddy."

"Did Dr. Wilson inform you, when they broke up."

"No, he didn't."

"A couple of questions, then we are done." The chairman said. "Have you spoken to Dr. House since?"

"He contacted me two times, the first time was in Tahiti, and the second was when he thought Wilson was dying."

Is there anything you want to add?"

Nolan took a deep sigh. "Dr. House was a victim too, the victim of his father and the fact doesn't negate the fact, that Dr. House ran over a dining room . " Nolan stood up and left.

"Let us take a fifteen-minute break."

End of Chapter 7


	9. Robert Chase

Chapter 8- Dr. Robert Chase

After the break, Chase stood outside the door. The woman beckoned him in. As soon as he was seated. They asked him for his name and his occupation.

"Dr. Robert Chase, I am the head of the Department of Diagnostics at PPTH."

"Did you work for Dr. House before you became?" The chairperson asked, just to confirm.

"Yes, I was, one of House's fellows." He missed the old times, with House, Foreman, and Cameron. House was inspiring, in his own way. He might scuff at the idea of being an inspiration, but he was.

"According to your personnel file, Dr. House fired you in 2007, is this correct?"

"Yes," Chase said looking at them. "House fried me because I…" He stopped what he was saying, realizing something. House fired him because he was ready. Wow.

"Please finished your sentence, Dr. Chase." The only woman in the three-member panel said.

"House fired me because… I was ready."

"Ready for what, I am confused?"

"Dr. House let me go because he thinks I was ready, back then." Spoken out loud House's actions became clearer.

"You obviously are very found of him, Dr. Chase, How will you describe your mentor?"

Chase thought for a moment, House was difficult, but he was a good man. "Dr. House is childish, but thoughtful, genius, but an idiot, all at the same time. But he was the best Doctor I've work for."

"Can we asked you about some specific events that happened during your tenure as his fellow?" The chairman asked.

"Okay, asked me anything?"

"You were hired in 2003, is this correct, ahead of Dr. Cameron and Foreman?"

"Yes," Chase said.

"Dr. House said at our initial interview with him that he hired you because your father called him. But we here don't buy it, so I want to ask you for your opinion, about the matter?"

Throughout the years, Robert had pondered the question. "House told us the same story, I don't buy it either. House didn't do just because you were rich. He didn't do affirmative actions, either. I am competent, that's why he hired me." Chase said he didn't even believe it himself.

"What happened at Mister Vogler's drug launch party?"

Chase thought for a bit. "House didn't want to speak. Vogler said he would fire one of them, I ratted him out if he didn't speak. So House has spoken, but he didn't want to praise the guy's drug, he was insulting the drug." Chase said amusement all over his face, remembering what happened.

The chairman clung to this topic. "Why did you ratted Dr. House out?"

"I was afraid to lose my job." He didn't want to remember that.

"Dr. Chase, you were suspended in November of 2005, is this correct?"

"Yes, it was." Chase felt as though his blood was boiling. His father didn't notify him, and the worst thing was House. House, who made a promise to a friend, not to tell his friend's son, who happens to be his employee.

"Dr. Chase, what happened at this point?"

"We have the case, a young woman, and I killed her. House spoken to me, he knew that my father was dying. I was pretty upset with House, for months afterward, but I realized that House was doing my father a favor."

The Chairperson asked Chase the same question he asked Thirteen."Dr. House was described by many people, including his partner, Dr. James Wilson as a 'misanthropic asshole,' do you agree?"

Chase frowned remembering the DBS. Five years on he still felt guilty for his role in that surgery. "Wilson is wrong, sure House can be a misanthropic asshole, but House is the best friend you can only find in sitcoms."

"Why is that so?"

"House is loyal, he hid his good deeds in sarcasm and snark. If you are his friend, he would treat you like that for the rest of your lives."

"Is Dr. House an ethical person?"

Chase thought for a split second. "Yes, As I said, House kept a promise to my father. To House, a promise is a promise, and you can be assured that he would keep that."

"When Dr. Wilson was dating Dr. Samantha Carr, he paid you to spent time with Dr. House?"

"Yes he did, first of all, I want to say that even if he didn't pay us, I would spend time with Dr. House. In fact, we had spent alone time together during this time, more than I think he and Wilson spent. Because Wilson was busy with his fling." Chase still felt angry, and insulted, with Wilson with the Samantha Carr situation.

"I think he, Wilson, thinks House would be a burden to be around, he didn't know that House asked me to go bowling with him, in fact, I am his bowling partner, right until the end. People want to see what they want to see, I guess."

"But you still accepted the money?" Asked the only woman.

"Yes, I mean it's free money, but even if he didn't pay us House was so much fun to be around like I said, I would gladly accept."

"What was your impression of Dr. House and Dr. Cuddy's relationship?'

"When? On or Before?" Chase answered their question with a question.

"On and Before."

Chase took a deep breath. "Cuddy was never a good boss for him. Did you talked to Eric Foreman?"

"Yes, we did."

"Anyway," Chase said. "Cuddy wasn't a good boss, she made House fall. In some small, twisted way, I am glad when he ran over her house. She was never House's friend, to begin with, they are toxic for each other.

"I was happy for House, at first. But when I saw that House was being reduced to being Cuddy's lapdog; I became angry at Cuddy, but I didn't react, they were my bosses, I didn't want to seem pushy.

"When they broke up, I tried to talk to him, but he didn't want to talk so I let him. In retrospect, I should have pushed him more. "

"You prescribe for Dr. House, is this correct, Dr. Chase?"

"Yes, sometimes the Vicodin, and one time, I prescribed methadone."

The three-member panel conferred with one another. "It was you, he asked for the methadone. We asked Dr. House, but he didn't want to say who it was. Our question is why did you prescribe for him?"

Chase shrugged. "He was in pain, and besides he asked for it. When his pain meds were low, he would ask me. Since the whole debacle with Tritter, House was scared to upset the balance of his friendship with Wilson. So he'd come to me, I'd write him a script."

"On May of last year Dr. House 'died' in a warehouse fire, What was your reaction?"

"I was sad, devastated, is the more accurate term. I received a text from him in January, telling me to head to Nebraska, I don't know where Nebraska is. I jumped on the next flight over, he and Wilson fetch me from the airport."

"Here is your final question, Dr. Chase: Do you consider Dr. House as a friend?"

"Yes, He has been a good friend to me over the years." Chase stood up and left.

"See you Monday, Guys."

End of Chapter 8


	10. James Wilson 1of2

**AN; We have only three people left, Wilson, Cuddy and House. Also please be reminded that this is a H/W slash fanfic.**

Chapter 9- Dr. James Wilson part 1of 2

Wilson was nervously tapping his foot in the waiting area. House was out with Foreman and Chase, at PPTH. Wilson hoped that House could consult, or possibly do his job again after this tribunal.

The door opened at exactly nine. Wilson walked with shaking legs to the table. He was doing this for Greg, the love of his life, he kept reminding himself.

"State your name, and you're specialty for the record?" As soon as he was situated.

"Dr. James Wilson, I worked as an oncologist from 1992 to 2012, these days I am a pediatrician."

"What is your relationship with Dr. Gregory House?"

"I am his best friend for 21 years and partner of a year."

"We heard from seven other people in this proceedings already, excluding you both. What I want you to clarify some things for us, can you do that?"

"Yes, I can do that." Though it pained Wilson to answer questions about his not so stellar relationship with House.

"In your first meeting, Dr. House said, you two had a fling, a one night stand, my question is, who decided against a relationship?"

"Actually, we both did," Wilson said. He remembered that conversation. Actually, it didn't occur to Wilson, that Greg was in love with him this whole time.

"Why? You two are clearly in love with each other."

"Umm… Societal Expectations mostly." Wilson felt his cheeks redden.

"Dr. Wilson, Where were you during Dr. House's infarction?" The chairman asked changing the subject.

"I was at a medical conference at this time," Wilson remembered what happened during the darkest point of not House's but his life.

"When did Miss Walsh, Dr. House's partner contacted you?"

"Two days later, I asked Greg awhile ago while we were on the road— and he said that he didn't want to contact me, he was, I guessed sparing my feelings."

"So— did know about what Dr. Cuddy and Miss Walsh did?" The woman asked.

"No, I had no clue," Wilson said, massaging the back of his neck.

"What happened afterward, this must have been tough for you three?"

"Yes, it was very tough, I mean, Greg was very volatile. He would lash out at anybody who touched him. God, I love him, but that was hard. What I was trying to say is that Greg was in so much pain at that time."

"And yet, a couple of years later, you forced him to detoxed, What is the real reason why did you push your best friend, Dr. Wilson?" The lady asked. "I don't want your crap about being an addict."

Wilson grew defensive. "Well," he said adjusting his body on his seat. "I guessed, It was better to think of Greg as an addict than to think of him as someone in constant pain."

"In October of 2005, Col. John House visited his son, together with his wife Dr. House told us, that they (meaning you, Dr. Cuddy and his staff,) were all pestering him to see his folks, did you all questioned, why did he didn't want to see them?"

"No, We just he assumed he was a jerk. That didn't want to see his folks."

"Did you asked, Dr. House?"

"No, but I assume… I know for a fact, that he was abused."

"How?" The lady asked, looking at him. "Dr. House said, that he hadn't told anyone about being abused."

Wilson cleared his throat. "When you live with someone on and off for years, you noticed some strange things, like nightmares, Greg had nightmares a lot. You can't fake nightmares."

"And yet, you were pestering him to see his folks?"

"Yes." Wilson bowed his head in shame.

"In May of 2006, Dr. House was shot by a family member of a patient, Mr. Jack Moronity, Is this correct?"

"Yes, that's correct." Wilson felt his blood grew cold, at that particular memory.

"Did Dr. House, asked for Ketamine, is this correct?"

"Yes, that's right?"

"Did it work?"

"Yes, it did, Greg didn't need Vicodin, for the two months."

"You mean, Dr. House didn't take pills during this time?" The only woman asked.

"Yes, I mean Greg didn't need his pills…"

"Do you now think that Dr. House wasn't addicted?"

Wilson felt as though his blood was running cold. He treated House worse, and worse over the years."Y— Yes." He said.

"Did Dr. House's pain returned?"

"Yes, it did."

"Did he inform you?"

"Yes, he did, but I… didn't believe him…" Wilson said. God, it was so nice to be friends with someone, who is so loyal.

"Around this time, you encountered Detective Michael Triter, is this correct?"

"Yes, that was correct," Wilson said, nervously tapping his foot clad shoes.

"Did you know what happened?"

"No, not the full story, though."

"Tell me about what happened in the clinic?"

"Tritter was a smug bastard who came to the clinic, Greg did something to the…

"Hold on, Dr. Wilson," The chairman, who until that point was very quiet, piped up. "We bombarded your partner about what happened that day in his initial intake, and he told us that, Mr. Tritter kicked his cane under the exam table. So What happened?"

Wilson was surprised. What? Wilson thought. "House put a thermometer on the guy's back hole. He was I guessed justified."

"Then, what happened?"

"Greg was arrested, that night. After a week, Tritter the smug bastard froze all of our accounts, his team and myself. Cuddy was telling me him to apologized… House didn't want to, for obvious reasons now."

"So, You, you were, not too happy about what happens?"

"Yes, I wasn't happy about the situation?"

"Yes…"

"What happened on December 22-24th 2006, walk us through the day." The lady asked.

Wilson's color drained, he took a deep breath. "Greg was beyond pain, that day. He had a case so he went in. Lisa, Dr. Cuddy sent him home. Cameron, oh god this was hard." Wilson looked a deep breath. "To make the long story short, I went to Greg's, and he was laying on his own vomit. Oh, god."

Let us take a fifteen-minute break.

End of Chapter 9


	11. James Wilson 2of2

**AN: THIS IS SLASH...**

Wilson went to the bathroom, as soon as he was inside he vomited. This is going to get worse. They hadn't talked about Amber, or Sam yet. Wiping his mouth with a paper towel, he went back to the interview room to face the music.

As soon as he was situated again, a tough question arose. "A colleague, heard Dr. House crying in your office when you left after Dr. Volakis died, what did you say to him to make him cry?"

Wilson took a deep breath, the first thing on his mind was, "I made him cry, oh god." Then the anger at himself. He took a deep breath. "I told him that, we weren't friends, and possibly we weren't at all, to that effect."

"Can you describe Dr. Amber Volakis for us, Dr. Wilson?" The woman asked.

"Dr. Amber Volakis, was one of House's finalist on his fellowship/apprentice search, together with Dr.s Hadley, Taub, and Kuttner. She was my girlfriend from December of 2007 until her death in May of the Next Year." Wilson said not liking the image, that concurred out in his head.

"Dr. Wilson, can you looked at these films for us?" Wilson opened the envelope, It was an MRI Scans with his partner's name on the label.

"Can you tell me the patients name?"

"My Partner, Gregory House in May of 2008… this was post-DBS." Dammit, Wilson thought.

"There was a lot of damage with Dr. House's brain, is this correct?"

The lady asked.

"Oh, God, I am gonna be sick." Wilson ran to the bathroom. He thought, House loved him so freaking much, that he was willing to risk his brain for Wilson's love, somebody who would probably his Jimmy form him. He went back to the panel.

As soon as he came back, the chairperson said."Dr. Wilson, I know that these proceedings, Is a discussion about the subsequent events that might lead Dr. House to ran Dr. Cuddy's home. But there is a correlation between what Dr. House did, and the deep brain stimulation, My question was after his father's funeral, which we will talk after this, did you noticed any changes with his personality?"

"Yes, I mean…" Wilson rubbed the back of his head. "He became ruder, and he was insulting much more than before." Wilson felt guilty.

The chairperson asked. "We had spoken to Missis Blythe House, She called you, to get your best friend to his father's funeral, can you elaborate on that, Dr. Wilson?"

Wilson took a deep breath, "House didn't want to go to either of their funerals, he made that clear to me, one drunken night, especially if his father was alive… but I thought that he needed to go. When Mrs. House called; I and Lisa drugged him."

"You decided for an adult, who you suspected was a victim of child abuse to go to his abuser's funeral?" The third member of the panel, a man asked.

"Yes," He remembered House's face the moment he saw him in his car. He seems pleased about the whole scene. What did he tell House, he was just bringing him to his father's funeral. Wilson winced inwardly.

"Dr. Wilson, on May of 2009, according to Dr. House, he had hallucinated a night of passion, with his then-boss Dr. Lisa Cuddy, Is this correct?" The chairman asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, that was correct."

"According to one of his fellows, Dr. House asked you to be in a differential?"

"Yes, that was correct."

"Why didn't you asked him to psychiatric help?"

"I don't know, we just thought that it was going away." He didn't want to think of House losing his mind.

"He came to live with you, after his stint at Mayfield Psych, is this correct?"

"Yes, that was true."

"Dr. Wilson, What was your impression of Dr. House's life at that point?"

"What do you mean?" Wilson answered the panels question with a question.

"We meant, did he change?"

"Yes, at least at the beginning." Wilson hedged. "At least, before I screwed up again."

"Your condo, when we asked Dr. House, he seemed disappointed about the whole situation. Tell us what happened." The woman asked.

Wilson nodded. "I bought that condo to go behind Lisa's back." He crossed his arms.

"What did Dr. Cuddy did to deserve your wrath, Dr. Wilson?"

"It was at a medical conference wherein I was invited to speak. I didn't want to live Greg behind. He was still recovering from the depression, and I didn't want to live him alone. Anyway, I talked Greg into asking Lisa to babysit her kid, Rachel. House saw Lucas Douglas in her room."

"So she humiliated Dr. House, then what happened?"

"Lucas freaking told Greg over breakfast that, he knew that he was in a mental hospital. Apparently, Lisa told him."

"That's a violation of the HIPAA law." The woman commented.

"Yes, I know." Wilson saw as the three of them wrote something on their legal pad.

"Yet, a couple of months later, you kicked him out, by the way, Dr. House told us, with great difficulty to his ego, it hurt I thought, that place would be ours. Why kick him out? You kickstarted this whole debacle."

"I know, Because, I am in love him, and I realized that he was in love with me. God, I am such an idiot."

"Why would you kick the man you obviously love out of the only home he had, to make room for a woman whom you know for only two years prior, who left you?" The woman asked, sighing.

"Because he was a man." Wilson blurted out. "I was not ready. God, I love him, from the moment he bailed my sorry ass from jail. It was hard."

"Okay, Dr. Wilson, let us change the subject."The chairperson said. "After the crane disaster in Trenton, wherein by the way Dr. House said that he was half expecting you to come, he was planning on taking the Vicodin. Dr. Lisa Cuddy arrived, then two days later you he announced. What was your reaction?"

"Shock mostly. But I clearly realized that the relationship wouldn't last."

"Why is that?"

"It was apparent in the beginning that, Greg and Lisa weren't a good match, Cuddy was controlling. while House didn't want to be controlled. The whole thing was a sham from the beginning."

"But why did you push Dr. House and Dr. Cuddy? According to Dr. House, you kept pushing him towards her even if he told you that a relationship with her was a bad idea."

"I just want him to be happy."

"When Dr. House and Dr. Cuddy broke up, what happened?"

"Lisa had a cancer scare, House didn't want to come to see her, he did, in the end, see her. But he took Vicodin, he had been clean that whole year."

"By the way, how was his pain during this time?" The lady asked looking at Wilson with curious eyes.

Wilson thought for a bit, "It was worse, I now know that it was the worse pain he had a level in years."

"And then what happened?"

"Lisa dumped Greg, and he exploded, wondrously. I watched, oh god." Wilson wiped his eyes with a tissue from the tissue box. "I watched the love of my life jump off a balcony. I thought he wasn't going to make it."

The panel members gave him a moment to compose himself. After a few moments. "Just a few more questions, Dr. Wilson. You were obviously angry at him, he nearly killed off of you, when he drove his car in her dining room, what happened after he got out?"

"We went on as usual as if nothing happened."

"This will be your final question," The Chairman said. "What is your message for us, the three-member panel who will decide Dr. Gregory House's faith."

Wilson took a deep breath. "I've realized that Gregory House was a good person. He was the best friend that you might ever want, someone who loves you no matter what." He stood up and left.

"See you, tomorrow guys."

End of Chapter 10


	12. Lisa Cuddy 1of 2

**_AN: I am not bashing Cuddy, okay, guys. I love her a lot during the earlier seasons. But I think her character became OOC to what her character was at. She was a strong independent woman, then she became a fangirl in season 5. She was House's boss for goodness sakes._**

**Chapter 11- Lisa Cuddy 1of2**

The next morning Lisa Cuddy stood outside the door of the interrogation room. She still felt angry, House ran over her dining room, whenever she was reminded by his actions. She now recognized the facts about their relationship that made it toxic for herself and House.

She was controlling, and House was, well, House. He didn't want to be controlled. Why did she do it? Because she loved him.

The door opened, she walked inside. The three-member panel sat facing the door. She sat opposite them. As soon as she was situated, like every person who sat there first. The chairman asked her name and her specialty.

"Dr. Lisa Cuddy, I am an endocrinologist, I am the chief administrator of Middletown College Hospital," Cuddy said, straightening out.

"You've worked with Dr. Gregory House at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital is this correct?"

"Yes, I was, Can I say something first?" Cuddy asked she doesn't appreciate being here. Hell, she doesn't want to remember House, at all.

"Go ahead, Dr. Cuddy." The chairman said looking at her.

"I don't appreciate you all calling me to testify here I want to forget about him," Cuddy said, looking at them.

"Okay, we appreciate you're honesty, Dr. Cuddy." The chairperson said, a little bit sarcastically. "The first question is, when did you first meet Gregory House?"

"I meet Gregory House in college," Cuddy answered. She wanted to make her answers as direct as possible.

"What happened during at point, Dr. Cuddy?"

Cuddy didn't want to answer anything for now. "We have a one night stand." It was the best sex of her life.

"And then after that?"

"We hadn't hung out in ages, until…"

"His surgery." The chairperson said. "We heard from Dr. James Wilson and Miss Stacy Walsh-Warner, about what happened. Can you tell us what happened, from your perspective, Dr. Cuddy?"

Cuddy took a deep breath to straighten up her body. "Dr. House was brought to the hospital and was turned down by another hospital for drug-seeking. Stacy his girlfriend at that time brought him to PPTH.

"House diagnosed himself with an infarction, but at this point, it was too late the muscle was damaged beyond repair, but he didn't want the amputation, he wanted a bypass."

"Did you talked to him about amputation?" The lady asked.

"Yes, I did," Cuddy said. "Anyway, To fight the pain that was killing him, House requested to be put in a medically induced coma. I suggested to Stacy to get the dead muscle." She said in a monotone voice.

"Do you believe that was his only chance of surviving, Dr. Cuddy?"

"Honestly, he would probably be fine." Cuddy was beginning to second-guess herself.

"Okay, Dr. Cuddy when Dr. House woke up from the coma did he blame you?"

"No," He didn't, He blamed Stacy, but not her, never her. She was the one who advised Stacy to cut half his muscle off.

"Did he work for you during this time?"

"No, he didn't."

"When he'd work for you, did you gave him accommodations, Dr. Cuddy? Because according to our initial interview with his partner Dr. James Wilson he had to fight for his parking space."

She had known about House and Wilson's relationship. Even during their relationship, House loved his best friend more than her. Ever since Amber, she knew it in one way or the other. But the question wasn't about their relationship it was about the parking space. Cuddy answered the question carefully.

"Dr. House came to me, about his parking space that day. And I was very irritated with Dr. House, at that point, that was just after Tritter wherein he place…"

The chairperson cut her off. "We have heard about the thermometer in the rear end, from Dr. House and Dr. Wilson, so please." Cuddy looked irritated, the chairman continued, "Did you give Dr. House the parking space?"

"Not at first, I gave Dr. House's parking space to another doctor, I placed House farther than he wanted…" The chairman asked changing the subject.

"His parking permit suggested 25 ft, so you gave him space 25 ft away from the entrance door? You know you almost violated the IDEA law, Dr. Cuddy. The comfort of the person who was walking matters, too."

"So, How much did you pay Dr. House during this time?"

Cuddy bowed her head in shame, "I underpaid House." She admitted, looking at them. "I gave him the minimum salary for an attending or senior doctor two hundred fifty thousand dollars."

"Why was that, Dr. Cuddy?"

Cuddy looked at them, she shrugged her shoulders uncomfortably. "His reputation mostly."

"As a diagnostician, or because of what did outside the hospital?"

"Outside mostly, Like I was insulating earlier, Dr. House pop pills, drinks and does drugs…."

"According to his partner at that time Miss Stacy Walsh, Dr. House did pot, and nothing else." The lady said. "Is this because you got him for cheap? What about his reputation inside medical circles?"

Cuddy, if she was being honest to herself got House for mere pennies. The hospital board thanks to her for manipulating House into thinking that they were no offers for him. However, she's going to save face. "Dr. House was given everything he asked for."

"Excluding the parking space." The chairperson commented. "All right, Dr. Cuddy, We have a few more questions before we take a break. While Dr. House was in Mayfield Psych you started dating Mr. Lucas Douglas, is this correct?"

"Yes," Cuddy had a bad idea about the whole scenario. Her lapse of judgment before the medical conference was spectacular.

"Dr. Wilson told us, that you told Mister Douglas about Dr. House's stint at Mayfield Psych." The chairperson said, looking to Cuddy with a sense of disappointment. "You were an administrator, Dr. Cuddy, why tell your boyfriend or anyone for that matter that Dr. House was in a psych hospital?"

Cuddy straightens a bit, she had anticipated this from this panel. She took a deep breath. "I.. I Don't know, it just came out one day."

"Oh… It just came out, Dr. Cuddy, wow." The chairman said. "God, I am sure that Dr. House was an ass. But I think you should be the adult here, you will be fine for your bridge of the HIPPA Law, Dr. Cuddy." The chairman sighed. "Let us take a fifteen-minute break."

End of Chapter 11


	13. Lisa Cuddy 2of2

AN: Sorry, for a late upload, guys...

**Chapter 12- Lisa Cuddy 2of2**

Cuddy came back reluctantly to the interview room. She was angry at the panel at this point. Why portray House as innocent? he was the one who ruined the relationship. However, she had known deep down her, that thirty-five percent of the distraction of their relationship was her fault.

Cuddy sat down to a question that shouldn't have surprised her. "Dr. Cuddy, according to two other witnesses, you put a tripwire in Dr. House's office, why did you do it?"

Cuddy wanted to die right there, and then. She answered the question with great difficulty. "I was bitter, House was an ass. He made me return back to work…"

The chairperson cut her off. "Why did you hire Dr. Cameron?"

"I thought she can handle House," Cuddy answered. "I should've asked Wilson." She added, hastily.

"Why did he need handling, he is one of the best doctors in the world?" The woman asked.

"I don't know… Maybe he needs it." Cuddy said, gesticulating wildly.

"Dr. Cuddy, what is the real reason why did you did tripped, Dr. House, you hurry him with your prank by the way?"

Cuddy looked at them. "I don't know why I did what I did. I was angry at him, for ruing my time with my baby."

"Okay, Dr. Cuddy, who's idea was the drugging, during Dr. House's father's funeral?" The chairperson asked looking at her.

Cuddy didn't want to answer that particular question, because it will incriminate her. "Wilson called me that morning, announcing that John House died and that I needed to get House in the funeral at all cost, House for some reason didn't want to attend his father's funeral… so I decided to drug him."

"You didn't ask, why didn't you want to go to your father's funeral?. You just assume that he was an ass?" The lady asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, Is there anything to it," Cuddy said ashamed.

"You never asked him, hey wait, House why didn't you want to go there?"

"No, never asked, just assume," She had been assuming all her life, about House's pain, and his intentions. She remembered what House told her, about a bastardagy. "Wait," She exclaimed. "He said something about delivering a bastardagy. Then as if a light turned in her head. "House had been abused. I should've listened to him."

"We are not confronting nor denying that, Dr. Cuddy." The chairperson said. He changed subjects. "In 2006, Dr. House was shot, according to a board member we spoke to off the record, the board wasn't concern. They told us that, that it was just a one-night thing. were you concern?"

Cuddy remembered the heroine day, She got a phone call from Chase, telling her House was shot. The seen in the emergency room, with House in the gurney, while Cameron held his neck. "Yes, I was concerned, I tried to get the board to see that a doctor was shot, and they told me I am overreacting."

"Why do you think is that, Dr. Cuddy?"

Cuddy didn't even hesitate. "Because it was House."

"Do you mean that if it was Dr. Wilson or some other doctor there would be a lot of payback?"

"Yes." Cuddy simply said.

"Okay, okay, on May of 2010, you and Dr. House were in the crane disaster in Trenton, can you go over that day with us, Dr. Cuddy?"

Cuddy thought a bit long and hard, about what happened on that day. She took a deep breath. "House came to me earlier that day, with a copy of my great-grandfather's book."

"Wait, how does it feel being presented with that book? Which by the way according to both Doctors House and Wilson; Dr. House kept that book for a long time."

Cuddy took a deep breath. "I was ecstatic, my sister and I had been looking for that book in a long time. House told me it was for housewarming, Lucas and I were getting engaged. House didn't know, after a while, he figured it out.

"But The crane disaster happened. House and I worked triage. There was a young woman, I want to amputate, and Greg didn't want to amputate her leg." Cuddy felt her chest clenched at the memory she shouldn't have broken up with Lucas.

Cuddy's musings were interrupted by the chairman. "What happened when you came to Dr. House's that night, Dr. Cuddy?"

Cuddy felt cold, and she felt as though her life was being pulled from underneath her. "I saw Dr. House with a bottle of Vicodin. He would have taken the drug. He asked me if he could fix himself, I told him that I think he could change. I thought I can help him." God, she was an idiot. "Anyway, House tried to break up with me, during that day."

"When you two got back to work, what happened?" The woman asked.

"He had a case, first, we went to the HR department to fill out love contracts. During the day I've been looking for a replacement…" Cuddy was cut off by the chairman.

"Ah.. according to Dr. House, you were reluctant to get a replacement. Why is that?"

"I thought I we can still do our jobs."

"Then why did you relent?"

"There was no one willing to work with House."

"A couple of questions, Dr. Cuddy. When you broke up with Dr. House over the Vicodin, do you still love him?"

"Yes, of course." Cuddy sniped, irritated with the question.

"Before the break-up, while your mother was in the hospital, Dr. Cuddy, is this correct?

"Yes, that was correct."

"According to Dr. House, you help him solved her mother's case, by going behind the Doctors back, is this correct?"

Dammit, House. she thought, looking at them. "Yes, I want my mother to get diagnosed and I mean…. He was the best doctor on the planet and all. I know it was unethical…"

"We've spoken with Dr. House, and Dr. Wilson in our initial interview, the day of the incident at your Princeton home, you confronted him about his feelings, in front of a crowed cafeteria. What our question for you is; what were you thinking?"

Cuddy made a show of checking her watch. "I thought I was being superior, being the adult, but obviously not."

"Dr. Cuddy, did you know that Dr. House did more time than he was sentenced for. We know that the government seised Dr. House's assets during this time. Point being, We don't dispute what he has done, there was a mitigating circumstance." The chairman told her gently.

Cuddy nodded, she stood up and left.

End of Chapter 12


	14. Gregory House

**_AN; i know that a bit OOC. but this was after prison, after Wilson's Cancer, one more chapter after the this . VERDICT._**

**Chapter 13- Gregory House**

The next morning came, there is one person that the panel needed to speak to, Gregory House. He was fashionably late. He came thru the door at close to ten in the morning.

House sat at the chair facing the panel members. He propped his cane near the table. He got a small ball from his pocket and began rolling the ball on the table.

The Chairman asked him for his name.

"Dr. Gregory House, Lets us make this quick, I bet you have other things to do." House quipped, fidgeting with the ball on his hand.

"Can you go through about your relationship with Dr. Lisa Cuddy."

House was quiet. He didn't know what to say, tell the truth or lie. He remembered what Wilson told him; these are the people who will help you, House. "Since back in Michigan?"

"Yes, Dr. House, we need your perspective on the matter." The woman sounded irritated.

House sighed. "We met at Michigan University. I was in my third year of medical school, she was an undergraduate. At a frat party, we had sex, I was let go the next day."

"Did you see her again, Dr. House?" The woman asked.

"No, I didn't even remember her, nor think of her during the intervening years. I didn't even remember her. Until my golfing accident."

"When miss Walsh came to PPTH, okay, Dr. House, What is it like working for Dr. Cuddy?"

"Why does it…" House was saying.

He was cut off by the chairman."When you came to work at PPTH, what was your offer?"

House looked at them perplex. "What… Do you mean?"

"What was in your contract?"

"I never remember signing a contract, Frankly I was just glad after the infarction to be doing my job." House snapped, tossing the ball from side to side.

"Okay, Let us talk notable patients. Stop deflecting, Dr. House, there are damming evidence against your partner Dr. Wilson, if you don't want him to lose his license, you are going to answer the questions, alright? " The chairman said flatly. House frowned slightly but nodded anyway.

"Dr. House, in 2005, you have a patient, Miss Carly Forlano, she told us that you save her life, by giving her a heart, Explain?"

House was playing with his ball, he frowned not remembering the name. "Give me her symptoms."

"I will give you the patient file." The woman handled House the patient chart.

House read over the file. "I lied to the transplant committee for her, I omitted the fact that she had bulimia. I talked to the patient."

"Dr. House, we talked to Miss Forlano, and she told us that you save her life." The woman replied. "So Dr. House, what did you saw in Miss Forlano, you didn't have to that, you know."

House didn't know how to answer the question, he did the thing because it was the right thing to do, not because of the allocates he would get. "I did it because that was the right thing to do, as doctors we are sometimes caught up on who will need the treatment or who will benefit from it the most, but the diagnostic department isn't in a war zone."

"You did it again, a year later with Mister Henry Errington, according to Dr. Cameron, you find the man a heart, why did you do it not once but twice?"

House had no idea what Cameron said to the Tribunal, but he knew was his intention, "He has a family." House simply said.

"In May 2008, you and Dr. Amber Volakas, Dr. Wilson's then-girlfriend were in a bus crash, walked us to that day?"

House wanted to deflect badly, he didn't want to remember Amber, but he knew the chairperson was right. He had the right to get rid of Wilson's medical license... "I was drinking 'cause my mother called me for a second opinion because my father was dying. I didn't give a second opinion. I know he had cancer. And for me, that was the end of it.

"Anyway, I called Jimmy, didn't even cross my mind, that he was at the hospital, Amber picked up. I admittedly told her to get Jimmy, but she came and get me instead. She followed me to the bus because I left my cane. The bus hit her, and it was all a blur by now. Until Jimmy asked me to undergo a deep brain stimulation."

"Dr. House, why underwent DBS?"

For House, it was a very simple answer. "Because Jimmy asked me to." He said, practically ending the conversation.

"Dr. House, I mean, I know this was very hard on you, thank you foanswering questions for us."

"In our initial interview with Dr. Wilson, he told us you save his career, not once, but twice. He also said that You were the best friend every person wants. What can you say about that, Dr. House?

House shrugged.

After the silence, the chairman picked up the conversation again. "In May of 2010, Dr. Cuddy came to your apartment, we also talked with Dr. Cuddy. She told us about her intention. "She wanted to fix you, but we all know we can't get fix… Our question was, Dr. House, in hindsight, do you regret trying a relationship with her?

"No, Because, If we didn't try a relationship, I am not here," House said sarcastically.

"Dr. House, our deal," The chairman reminded House.

"No, I don't regret trying a relationship with her, because even if it didn't work out, I have a bonus of knowing that a relationship wouldn't work for us."

"We have a couple of questions for you, Dr. House." The chairman said. while House bounced the ball from left to right. "Do you feel sorry for what you did with Dr. Cuddy's Princeton home?"

House took a deep breath. "Yes. But I didn't feel sorry for snapping, I fell sorry because I hurt her and Wilson. God, I hope every day that I didn't do it."

"You can now stand, Dr. House, the tribunal is adjured." The chairperson said.

House took a pill, stood up and left.

End of Chapter 13


	15. The Verdict

**Chapter 14- The Verdict **

**_"_****_The Child is the father of the man." Henry W. Longfellow_**

They were called early, five days later, House and Wilson left their small rented apartment. They were holding hands when they entered the room. They called Chase, Foreman, Taub, Adams, and Park, and on the way, since the hospital was near the courthouse, their party was early.

As soon as they were inside, they saw Lisa Cuddy and Stacy Warner waiting for the chambers to open. Stacy nodded at House and Wilson, but Cuddy kept her head down.

After a close to thirty minutes, they were ushered inside. House and Wilson were seated first, then the rest of their party.

The chairman, who was actually a judge said: "As the tribunal review Gregory House's life, we noted some disparity. For instance, Dr. House was a brilliant boy, growing up, he wasn't given a chance to grow into a law-abiding human being. As we saw in every person's testimony, especially, Dr. Wilson and his team, he had a vitality and curiosity of a toddler in the body of an old man. However, as we all know the law is the law. He should face consequences as see fit by this tribunal."

The chairman continued. "Dr. House has certainly had a good heart," House rolled his eyes at the chairman's comment. "He is a very loyal person. But he often Is very impulsive, which is a very bad mix."

"Let us also acknowledge the fact that Dr. House was a child abuse victim, an underpaid employee," Cuddy's hands ran cold at those words, "Oftentimes he is a mistreated friend." House's hand tightened around Wilson's fingers. "He isn't a model employee, by any means, however, he needed to be given due deference."

"We pulled his medical records, and his employment records, and what we found shocked us. Dr. Cuddy, please stand up." Cuddy stood, reluctantly. "You hid offers from Dr. House, a lot of them, making him think that he is unemployable. How can a doctor of that caliber be unemployable? Because he got a difficult personality? There are a lot of those in the medical field. Dr. House is no exception."

"In the case of Dr. Wilson, We are willing to overlook your misgivings. Because Dr. House doesn't want you to be involved, and we agree. But as you must be aware, the first thing was you made your PATIENT," The chairman emphasized the last word. "Detox, you also left said patient two years later in a pile of vomit, And the kidnapping of someone who was an abused victim to go to his abusers funeral."

House looked at Wilson, and in a sweeping move hug him. Wilson looked at House, he saw the love and admiration in his partner's eyes. House murmured aloud in Wilson's ears, "I forgive you, Wilson," he said with conviction. "You should forgive yourself."

Wilson nodded, "I will forgive myself for you." He kissed House on the lips. Wilson kissed back.

Everyone stopped to stare, including the members of the panel. After the seen, the chairman continued, "We won't interfere with your personal lives, because of its not our place. But you should know that your partner was hurt by some of your words."

"Dr. Cuddy, please stand up for us again," She stood up. "We understand that this tribunal is about Dr. Gregory House, but as we all know you did some hurtful things to Dr. House. As such, you should be punished."

"You, from the time of Dr. House's infarction to the moment of his arrest; you did some horrible stuff, unbecoming of your position as dean of medicine. We all know that Dr. House is a difficult man. But his work environment is made more difficult, by your constant micromanaging."

"We condone what you did with the tripwire, tripping him was just dangerous, but the statute of limitation is over, so we cannot file any charges against you."

"However the violation of the HIPAA law, as an administrator would carry on today. Telling your partner at that time Lucas Douglas about Dr. House's psychiatric history is a lapse of judgment we cannot overlook nor ignore. You will be fine the maximum amount of two million dollars which is payable to Dr. House." Cuddy tried to protest, but the chairman halted her.

"Dr. Cuddy, your actions in May of 2010 isn't considered sexual assault by any means, but it was sexual harassment. You came at a particular point in Dr. House's life, while he was vulnerable. Then while you two were together, you use your relationship as a way to control his decision making when it came to his patient's care."

"Including your other two offenses, in normal circumstances, you will be punished harder than six months license suspension, and the two million fine, and by the way before you retaliate, Dr. House talked with us, he begged us to be lenient on you."

"Let us go back to Dr. House, please stand," House stood up with his cane. "Dr. Eric Foreman, vouch for you, with the tickets, We know you were just scared of losing the love of your life, but you must face some consequence as well, because what if you damage the whole hospital line with your stupid, misguided act."

"We are going to give you six months of house arrest, and then six months of probation. Then after that, you will be free, with your name and title." The chairman said. "We recommend you, you go elsewhere, you need it."

This was Wilson's turn to comfort, by wrapping House is a big hug. "It will be okay, I love you so much."

The chairman was saying, "Dr. Wilson, Dr. House take care of yourselves. The session is adjured, you may now stand up."

They all stood up, House stood up to were Cuddy sat, he held up his hand to her, "I am sorry, Cuddy, for my actions that day."

Cuddy sat stun, but after a couple of minutes, she hugged him. "I am so sorry, too. For what I did to you."

House and Cuddy stood next to each other laughing when Wilson and the rest of the party left to go outside. "What the hell!" House shouted at Wilson's retreating back. He followed him out.

The END

This chapter is dedicated to my Grandmother who died on October 3, 2019. You'll be eternally missed.


End file.
